Administrative Core-Summary The Administrative core of the Boston Area Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center (BADERC) is responsible for the proper operation of the center. It is overseen by the Center director J. Avruch, in collaboration with the Associate directors, J. Habener, J. Florez and B. Seed, and the center Research Coordinator J. Prendable. Senior fiscal oversight is provided by J. Maclaughlin. The Administrative core sets the policies of the center, coordinates and supervises the activities of the BADERC technical cores, and awards pilot and feasibility grants. BADERC policies and goals are set by an Executive committee composed of BADERC investigators (Avruch, chair; Seed, Habener, Florez, B. Kahn, N. Ruderman, G. Williams, D. Nathan). Access to institutional resources and facilities is assured by consultation with a Senior Inter-institutional Advisory committee, chaired by Katrina Armstrong, Chair Medicine, MGH and composed of senior Faculty from the major participating institutions (R. Xavier, MGH; M. Zeidel, BIDMC; J. Loscalzo BWH; B. Corkey BMC; H. Orf, MGH ex officio). The Administrative core monitors the operation of the Technical cores, assuring their proper fiscal management, continuous quality assurance and delivery of services most needed and appropriate to the science pursued by BADERC investigators. This function is coordinated by a committee of BADERC core directors (Avruch, Seed, Brown, Faustman, B. Kahn and Lowell) chaired by Dr. Seed. A collaborative program between BADERC investigators and the Broad Institute is overseen by Associate Director J. Florez and is managed through the Administrative core. The pilot and feasibility grant program is overseen by Associate center director Dr. Habener, with the assistance of Associate Director J. Florez and Resaearch Copordinator J. Prendable. After receipt of outside reviews, the center Executive committee makes final recommendations regarding funding. Advice concerning opportunities for collaborations, new technologies and advances in science relevant to diabetes is provided by a committee composed of the regional Senior diabetes investigators . R. Sherwin, G. Weir and M. Czech. Up-to-date information about the science of BADERC investigators and the P&F grant program is available on the BADERC web site www.baderc.org.